


Too Great to Ignore

by Brigdh



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter wakes up in a hospital bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Great to Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dipping_sauce on LJ, to the prompt, "The warning signs have all been bright and garish / Far too great in number to ignore" (The Mountain Goats: Old College Try)

When Peter wakes up, Nightingale is sitting beside the bed. This is disorienting, until he realizes it isn’t his room. The cheap sheets, the white walls, the faint medicinal odor: it’s a hospital.

He’s still considering what that means when Nightingale takes his hand. Neither of them speaks. Peter’s can’t: throat tight, chest aching. He squeezes Nightingale’s fingers in return, and Nightingale sits back with a look of – relief, probably. Gratitude at not having to train a new apprentice. That’s all.

Somewhere an alarm goes off, and Peter takes a breath, shakes off his thoughts, and finds something to say.


End file.
